1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, and more particularly to a method and system for supporting a cathode ray tube display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of computer systems used for business and personal applications has increased greatly in recent years. Due to the increased use of computer systems, improving methods for manufacturing computer systems have been an issue for computer manufacturers, designers, and distributors. Improved manufacturing methods usually results in lower costs and/or increasing the flexibility of the manufacturing process itself.
Contemporary computer monitors have cathode ray tubes (CRT) secured to the monitor enclosure with screws inserted into boss holes located in the enclosure bezel. This technique is limited, in that potentially destructive forces from impacts are transmitted to very localized regions in the enclosure. Furthermore, this technique does not easily allow for the use of a removable front bezel.
A cathode ray tube (CRT) is housed in an enclosure by using four clamp devices, two wedges and a housing. The clamp devices are located at the corners of the CRT and are secured to the enclosure with screws. The CRT rests on the housing, which is preferably comprised of fixed posts that the CRT rests on top of. The wedges, preferably made of rubber, are placed between the CRT and the enclosure and usually located at the top of the CRT. The clamp devices, housing and wedges are used to secure the CRT in the enclosure.